Une soirée chez les Cullens
by Lilo03
Summary: Une  soirée qui s'annonce pleine de surprise et de mésaventure.


**C'est médiocre , j'en suis que personne va lire et c'est long donner moi avis s'il vous plaît**

* * *

><p><strong>OS: avant de lire je vous préviens que si vous venez de vous faire trompez par votre mec , que vous avez de nouveaux voisins , que vous habitez encore chez vos parents et que votre mec s'habille avec vos affaires . N'oubliez jamais au grand jamais vos clefs. Sinon... <strong>

Cela faisait un mois que les Cullen , nos nouveaux voisins, avaient emménagés juste à côté de chez moi. Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées je vis encore chez Charlie, et oui je reste encore la fille à papa, en même temps je n'ai que 17 ans donc. Je n'avais rencontré que Mme Cullen et son mari. Leur enfants devaient arrivés dans peu de temps.

Je finissais mon service au restaurant de la Push à 16h30 une fois fini je pris mes affaires et commençais le chemin jusqu'à chez ce n'était pas très loin de chez Charlie je décidais de partir à pied ce qui me faisais faire un peu de sport, j'avous que je ne suis pas très sportive . Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire en rentrant .

Me faire des pates au fromage

Boire du Sprite à en roter comme un camionneur

Manger un gros bol de sorbet à la fraise

Le tout en regardant la télé.

Et oui c'était mon quotidien depuis que j'ai vu ce connard de Jacob avec cette p*** de Jessica, qui se disait ma meilleure amie, c'est-à-dire depuis hier. Le pire mais le pire c'est qu'ils l'ont fait dans ma chambre, dans mon lit.

J'étais partie prendre une douche lorsque j'ai commencé à entendre des bruits bizarres, je me suis dis c'est encore Jacob qui regarde un porno, et oui mon mec enfin mon ex regardait des pornos pendant qu'on était ensemble . C'était une tradition une fois par semaine il regardait un porno ,au début je n'étais pas d'accord peu à peu je m'y suis habituée. Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre ils étaient entrain de copuler dans mon lit. Jessica m'a vu et m'a lancé TU VEUX PARTICIPER! , ni une ni deux je suis sortie en trombe de ma chambre , je suis partié récuperer ma batte de baseball que Charlie m' avait offert . Je suis repartis dans la chambre, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés . Je frappais partout où je passais , dés qu'ils me virent avec la batte ils sautèrent du lit comme un seul homme et partirent en courant de la maison. En y repensant c'était hilarant.

Ce gros con m'avait dit qu'entre lui et moi c'était pour toute la vie. Il m'avait même sortie un jour qu'il s'était imprégnié de moi. Il était complétement et irrévocablement fou de Twilight.

Plus que trois marches et je pourrais manger tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Je fouillais mes poches et cherchai mes clefs . J'avais oublié que ce matin j'étais en retard donc j'ai laissé mes clefs et mon portable. Que de malchance .

Je m'assis sur le porche et réflechis aux différents moyens de me venger de Jacob. Je pourrais bien demander à Charlie de le jeter en prison mais il ne tiendrait pas une heure sans essayer de se suicider, en y repensant bien ce mec est une véritable poule mouillée. Je pense même qu'il est gay. Toujours entrain de chanter avec une voix aigue sous la douche. Se pomponner en mettent une crème de nuit et une crème de jour. Il faisait son masque de beauté pour le visage trois fois par semaine. Mets du parfum qui sentait trois fois trop fort, un jour je l'avais même vu entrain d'essayer mes sous vêtements devant le miroir et faire des photos avec. C'était mes sous vêtements preferées. Peut-être que je pourrais le séquestrer et le découper en petits morceaux jusqu'à qu'il me supplit. Non là c'est moi que Charlie mettrait en prison.

17H ça faisait trente minutes que j'attendais.

Bella! Cria quelqu'un dont je ne sus reconnaitre la voix. Dés je les vis je leur fis un grand sourire forcé. Ca me mettait drôlement mal à l' aise que l'on me voit comme cela.

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici assise toute seule ?

-hm...Pour... Tout vous dire je suis à la rue.

-Mais Bella fallais venir sonner à la maison les enfants sont arrivés hier, allez viens avec moi. Je déclinais l'invitation mais ce petit bout de femme est coriace. Je crus qu'elle allait m'attrapé par les cheveux pour me tirer jusqu'à chez elle.

On laissa un petit mot sur la porte au cas où Charlie s'inquièterait.

-Les enfants!

-Dans le salon maman.

6 personnes étaient dans le salon. On fit les présentations j'étais toujours mal à l' aise de m'inviter comme ça.

-Allez Bella viens t'assoir! Me dit Emmet

Je m'installa entre lui et Edward.

Les parents étaient dans leur chambre entrain de se préparer pour sortir. Pendant ce temps on parlait de tout et de rien .

-Alors voici 50$ pour acheter des pizza, Bella tu restes autant que tu veux si tu veux tu pourras dormir à la maison . Me dit Carlisle au bras d'Esmée

-Pas de bétises si il y a un problème vous nous appeler. Ajouta Esmée

Ils firent un bisou à tout le monde et partirent.

-Bella , bouge j'ai envie de m'allonger

-T'es sérieux comment tu parles ? T'as cru que j'étais qui ?

J'avoue qu'en fin de compte je me sentais très à l'aise avec eux ,je pouvais me lacher

Il rigola puis se mit à genoux

-Bella ma chérie veux-tu s'il te plait te lever pour que je puisse m'allonger ?

-Demander aussi poliment alors d'accord.

Je me leva et chercha quelque part où s'assoir. Il n'y avait plus de place .

-Tu veux t'asseoir sur mes genoux, me demanda Edward

-Ce sera avec plaisir rougis-je

J'avoue qu'Edward me faisait de l'effet et être sur ses genoux était le comble. J'étais follement heureuse.

-Et si on regardait un film proposa Emmett

-Non! Crièrent les autres en même temps

-Bella ?

-Pourquoi pas

-Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie! Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille

Cela me fit frissonner , ça réveillait quelques petite sensations en moi agréables.

Emmet se leva et alla mettre le film.

Le film commença et je le reconnu tout de suite.

-Emmet pourquoi tu mets un porno ?

Ils me regarda tous estomaqués

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu connais ? Me demanda Alice choquée

-Oui mon ex regardait un porno toute les semaines

-Aïe!

Emmet enleva le film

-Ca vous dit un action vérite! Proposa Rose

-Oui ! Sauta Alice

Ils pousseèrent les canapés et mirent des coussins en rond par terre.

-Je commence! DitAlice

-Vas-y

-Rosalie action ou vérité?

-Action

Elle lui chuchota un truc à l' regard de Rose s'illumina au fil de leur conversation secret.

-Jasper , Action ou Vérité? Chantona Rose

-Vérité

-Serais-tu prêt à te faire sodomiser par un mec si Alice te le demander ?

-heu... Oui ! Il était rouge tomate

-Merde Jas t'estgay! Cria Emmet

-Ta gueule ! Dit Jasper

-Edward action ou vérité ?

-Action

-Embrasse Bella

Il me regarda je fermais les yeux pour lui accorder mon accord et profiter de ce futur baiser. C'étais magnifique , j'avais des feux d'artifices dans la tête.

On approfondit le baiser avec la langue. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sortir de ce baiser et je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur lui.

-Putain comment c'étais hot! S'exclamèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

On continua.

On était devant la télé quand Rosie se leva et emenna Emmet avec elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard des cris aigus s'élevèrent de leur chambre.

-Je m'ennuie! Dis-je

-ça vous dit de faire un gateau demanda Edward

-Allons-y

On se releva et se dirigea dans la cuisine

-Bella tu as de la pate sur le nez.

-Non, dis-je en touchant mon nez

Il mit son doigt plein de pate sur mon nez

-Et bah maintenant si

-Tu va le regretter, je plonge ma main dans le pot puis le lui étale partout sur le visage.

Et là commença une grosse partie de bataille de nourriture. 2h plus tard on avait fini de tout nettoyer et de refaire un gateau.

Edward et moi étions sous la douche tout les deux. O.H M.O.N. D.I.E.U il était super bien bâti je fonds, malheuresement pour moi il ne se passa rien dans la douche. Alice me prêta une mini-jupe avec un haut décolleté qui s'arrête au niveau du ventre.

On était tous assis dans le salon entrain d'attendre les pizza.

Dring

-Bella vas ouvrir s'il te plait

-Bella !

Je lui tendis l'argent pris les pizza et referma la porte à vitesse grand V.

Il sonna encore .

-Pourquoi le livreur sonne encore?

-C'est possible que le livreur soit mon ex

-C'est bon alors pourquoi il sonne ?

-On a cassé hier parce qu'il m'a trompé avec mon ex meilleuer amie dans mon lit pendant que je prenais ma douche.

-Hah! La grosse voix d'Emmet était mort de rire

Alice lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre et il s'étala au sol. C'est nous qui étions mort de rire.

-Tu veux que j'y alle me proposa gentillement Edward

-Non je gère, dis-je en me levant

J'ouvris la porte pour faire face à mon ex compagnion

-Que veux-tu Jacob ?

-Bella , je suis désolé , Jessica m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé d'une partie à trois avec elle mais que t'étais trop génée pour m'en parler .

-Et tu l'as crue ?

-Bah vu comment t'es sainte- nitouche!

Je restais interdite

-Moi une sainte-nitouche, moi je suis une S.A.I.N.T.E-N.I.T.O.U.C.H.E.

Je poussait un hurlement de rage et me jeta sur lui comme une veritable furise. Des coups de poings, des coups de pied, je lui arrachais ses faux cheveux. Je lui pinçais les tetons. Après toute les expériences sexuelles que j'avais fais pour lui il osait me traiter de sainte nitouche. Tout d'un coup je me sentis soulever du sol.

-LACHE MOI JE VAIS LE TUER.

-Bella, Bella regarde moi.

Je regarda Edward dans les yeux pour finir par m'y noyer.

-Touche pas à ma copine.

Il est sérieux là après tout ce qu'il m'a fait il m'apelle encore sa copine!

Je surpris tous le monde en courant vers lui et lui mis aussi fort que je pouvais un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille.

Il s'étala au sol. Vaincu

-Maintenant dégage avant que j'aille chercher ma batte de baseball. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mis à courir le plus vite possible malgré son petit problème entre les jambes.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim. Nous dit Emmet

-Il ne faut pas vivre pour manger mais manger pour vivre. Chantèrent Alice,Rose,Jasper et Edward ensemble

-Bella t'es une vrai tigresse. Rugit Jasper

-Grr.

Nous nous installions dans le salon pour manger.

-Faites passer le piment.

Emmet se servit puis me le passa.

-T'en veux Bella ?

-Non merci Emmet

-Alors notre petite Bella a peur pour sa petite bouche?

-Tu veux parier Emmet? Celui qui boit de l'eau en premier a perdu

-Et je gagne quoi ? Demanda Emmet

-Celui qui perds fait tout ce que le gagnant veut pendant toute la soirée.

-OK . On met chacun la moitié de la boîte.

Je mis ma moitié de piment français sur l'ensemble de ma pizza. Tandis que de son côté , Emmett faisait la même chose. Les autres nous regardaient avec des yeux ébahis, la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça c'était avec Charlie et ça datait d' au moin deux ans.

Emmet était toutrouge.

-Alors Emmet tu n'en peuxplus ? Le taquinais-je

Il ne répondit pas et continua à manger. Il me reste deux parts et putain comment ça chauffe.

-Allez Bella. Il me reste une part et j'ai toujours pas bu de l'eau.

Puatin il me reste une part de pizza. Allez Bella tu peux le faire. Allez. Allez.

-Putain. Je me levais et courru à la cuisine pour boire. Je pris le premier liquide qui me tombe sous la main et dommage c'était un boîte de piment mexicain. Ceux qui m'avaient suivit était morts de rire. Je courrais dans toute la maison la bouche en feu et BAM je tombai sur le sol.

-EDWARDDDDDD! Criai-je! Edward aide moooooiiiiiii, c'est chaud Emmet je vais te tuer.

Je sentis de l'eau se propager sur tout mon corps en feu.

-Ouiiiiiii.

-Bella il y a une piscine. Me dit Jasper mort de rire.

ça chauffait toujours dés qu'il me dit cela j'allais le plus vite possible jusqu'à la piscine. Après un parcourt semé d' sautais dans la piscine.

-Merci seigneur. Je restais dans la piscine pour nager.

-Hahahha! Ils étaient tous parterre en train de rigoler. Alice avait une caméra à la main.

Et merde.

-Alors ma petite Bella tu as perdu.

-Que dois -je faire Emmet?

J'avous que j'avais peur il avait un sourire diabolique collé au visage.

-Alors d'un tu m'appelles Mr Le Chef Emmet de deux tu retires tes vêtements et reste en sous-vêtement .

-Emmet... Commença Edward

-Non laisse Ed le jeu est le jeu et je suis une bonne joueuse.

-C'est bien ma petite Bella déshabilles toi.

-Oui Mr Le Chef Emmet.

Heureusement pour moi Alice m'avait prêté de beaux sous-vê fois presque nue Edward me regarda avec envie.

_30minutes plus tard_

-Je m'ennuie. Dit Rosalie, y a pas quelqu'un qui à un jeu.

-Mr Le Chef Emmet puis-je parler?

-Bien sûr Esclave.

-On pourrait jouer à j'ai jamais fais.

-Que dieu te bénisse Bella.

On s'assit en rond sur des coussins.

-Esclave tu peux commencer.

-Je n'ai jamais mouillé ou durci juste en regardant quelqu'un. (moi)

Tout le monde but son verre

-Je ne me suis jamais fais sodomiser. Continua Jasper

Rosalie , Alice,moi et Emmet buvions nos verres.

-Emmet ?

-Bah quoi j'ai eu ma periode homosexuel

-Bella

-Jacob. Dis-je avec lassitude.

-Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour sur mon lieu de travail. (Rosalie)

Edward et moi portâmes en même temps nos verres vers nos bouches.

-Edward?

-Cela faisait 3 mois que Jessica et moi étions ensemble, elle était partie pour un mois en Finlande.

-La Finlande?

-Oui Jessica a une véritable obséssion pour tout ce qui est Finlandais. Donc j'étais à mon bureau elle ne devait revenir que dans une semaine

**FLASH BACK **

_**POV Edward **_

1 mois sans que petite mamoutte ne sorte de son encre (ne pas se moquer si vous voyez ma deuxieme moitié vous allez rester sans voix) , je vais craquer.

"Mr Edward quelqu'un veut vous voir. Me dit ma secretaire,Rebecca.

J'ai failli tromper Jessica avec Rebecca . N'empêche Rebecca était sacrément bien foutu. Elle avait des grosses fesses et faisait un bon 90C, un percing sur le nombril (ne pas me demander comment je le sais ) et un percing à la langue. Elle avait de longues jambes...

-Faites entrer cette personne s'il-vous-plaît Rebecca.

-Bien Monsieur.

On toqua à la porte , je ne relevai pas la tête je faisais semblant de travailler au cas où c'était le patron.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le bureau. Je relevais enfin la tête

-Jessica ?

-Oui. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle elle enleva son manteau et il le fit tomber. Sous son manteau elle était vêtue d'un corset et de talons haut très sexy.

-Alors Cullen on a été un vilain garçon ?"

Je déglutis difficilement. Elle s'approcha de moi passa sous la table et mis mon pantalon en bas de mes genoux. Elle me fit une très magnifique fellation. Et là mon patron ouvrit la porte alors que j'étais au bord de la jouissance.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

"Pauvre petit , dit Rosalie en tapant la tête d'Edward

Moi j'étais morte de rire.

-Arrête de montrer tes dents, me dit Edward,et toi ?

-Avec Jacob dis-je

-Je n'ai jamais couru toute nue dans un restaurant (Alice)

Pour la premiere fois depuis le début du jeu je ne bus par contre les autres commençaient déjà à être ivre. Ce fut Edward et Emmet qui burent.

-Alors c'est quoi l'histoire.

-C'est une histoire pour les grands , Esclave . Pleure pas petite Bella

Putain il me soule à m'apeller Petite Bella s' il savais tout que j'ai fais il ne m'apellerait plus petite Bella.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Finalement j'ai pas envie d'entendre ta putain d'histoire Emmet. Donc maintenant tu te la ferme , j'ai fais plus de chose que toi en 1 an que tu ne feras jamais de toute ta vie avec Rosalie où qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ils étaient tous ahuris par ce que je venais de dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par j'ai faisplus de chose que toi en 1 an? Me demanda Edward

-C'est une histoire pour les grands. Dis je en reprenant les paroles d'Emmet.

Ils me supplièrent de raconter.

-Plus tard , mais d'abord Rosalie je n'ai pas oublié ton gage.

-Enfin depuis le temps que j'attendais que quelqu'un merci Bella, attendez moi je reviens.

Elle courrut dans sa chambre. Elle revient avec une camera.

-Rosie tu nous as filmés ?

Elle ne répondit pas et brancha la camera sur la télévision et le mini film démarra. On pouvais voir Rosalie en tenue d'infirmière.

-Rose t'es sexy dans cette tenue.

-Merci Bella j'aime aussi te voir en sous vetement. Me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_1HEURE PLUS TARD _

Le film venait de toucher à sa fin et on avait bien rigolé, alors qu'Emmet lançait un regard noir à chacun de nous.

Dring

Je me levais rapidement et alla ouvrir là, Jessica mon ex meilleure amie se tenait devant moi.

-Bella ?Crois pas que je suis venue me faire pardonner moi je dis que c'est bien fait pour est là?

Au début je m'en foutais de ce qu'elle me disait mais dés qu'elle a prononcé le nom d'Edward la jalousie est montée en moi.

-Et au faite pourquoi t'es en sous-vêtement ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Poufiasse. Lui crachais-je

Je lui fermais la porte au nez alors qu'elle essayait de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Edward il y a ta pute. Il se leva et alla dehors.

-Mr Le Chef Emmet puis-je me rhabiller s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr Bella , et fais moi un massage pendant que t'y es.

Un jeu est un jeu.

-Bella avant que tu le fasses il faut que je te donne une mission.

Rosalie me chuchota ma future mission que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

-Emmet j'ai envie de m'asseoir sur tes genoux.

-Bella tu me feras mon massage plus tard.

Je me dirigeais dehors

-Edward pour tu nous fais ça ? Cria Jessica en pleurs

-ça fait 3 mois que je t'ai quittée.

ça me soulait donc j'ai décidé de l'aider un peu

-Edward chéri tu viens ?

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Dégage Bella

-Jessica je savais pas que c'était lui dont tu me parlais.

-Ta gueule

-Jessica attends faut que je te montre avant que tu m'insultes juste 1 seconde , regardes bien.

Je montais sur Edward et l'embrassais langoureusement jusqu'à ne plus avoir de ès le baiser je ne me souciais même plus de cette pétasse de Jessica. Je décendis d'Edward et me mis face à Jessica.

-Maintenant dégage.

-Salope cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Je pris rapidement le dessus. Elle ne savait pas se battre déjà que Jacob c'était critique mais elle elle est encore pire . J'avoue j'étais une grosse sadique mais j'assume. Je m'arrêtais et me relevais elle était en sang et en larmes.

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colere me chuchota Edward en me prenant par la taille.

Je rigolais

-Magnifique le baiser.

-Merci moi aussi j'ai apprécié.

-Swan ,me cria Jessica,t'es dans la merde je vais me venger.

-Ta gueule Stanley si tu mets tes menaces à éxecution c' est même plus le portrait que je vais te refaire mais je vais t'envoyer à l'hosto donc maintenant dégage avant que je change d'avis.

-Bah dis donc Bella , je ne te savais pas comme. Me dit Jasper

-Ta gueule c'étais pour rendre service à Edward.

-Bon fini de parler, Mlle Bella mon massage. Me dit Emmet en claquant des doigts.

-Bien Mr Le Chef Emmet. Je fis un clin d'oeil à Rosalie pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais faire ma mission.

Emmet s'allongea sur les cousins je me mis sur ses fesses. Je commençais le massage en faisant des petits cercles.

-Hmm. Oh ouiiiii, va siii ouiiii en mon dieuuu Emmet , je vaisss venir atttends je ferme les yeux pour plus de sensations.

-Bella tu fous quoi là. Me dit Emmet en panique

-Vass-yy Emmet plus fortt encore vas . Putainnnn Emmet je vais vennniiiirrrrr.

En moins de 3 secondes Emmet est à 30 mètres de moi.

-Alors Rose?

-Parfait Bella.

-Putain t'approche plus jamais de moi .

-Alors Emmy boubou t'as pas le sens de l'humour?

-Bella tu veux jouer à ça prépare toi à avoir la soirée la plus mémorable de ta vie."


End file.
